1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to apparatus used for securing insulation between horizontally disposed parallel spaced apart wooden members without the use of fasteners.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been common practice for many years in the construction industry to attach insulation to horizontally disposed spaced apart wooden members such as those found in the floors or ceilings of buildings. Typically, insulation has been attached by the use of stapling the edges of the insulation to the sides of the spaced apart solid wooden members between which the insulation is disposed. In addition, it has been the practice to attach wires between the adjacent spaced apart horizontally disposed wooden members for retaining the insulation between the wooden members without the need for stapling or other methods of fastening. A primary disadvantage of using wires for securing insulation between horizontally disposed wooden members is the labor requirement. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,355,203 and 2,565,206 each disclose wire insulation retainers.
It is also common practice to secure insulation between spaced apart horizontally disposed manufactured truss assemblies by methods completely carried out at the construction site. Prior to the present invention, there has been no effective insulation supporting element for use in conjunction with manufactured trusses which could be applied at a manufacturing facility and shipped to the job construction site without damage or destruction of the elements which are to be used for supporting the insulation.
The insulation supporting elements described above in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,355,203 and 2,565,206 suffer from the disadvantage that they cannot be attached to manufactured trusses at a manufacturing site for trusses. Moreover, once in place, the insulation retainers of the aforementioned patents can interfere with the placement of the insulation between parallel spaced apart wooden members. To effectively use these retainers, the insulation must be held in place by some mechanism while the worker places the retaining wires in place between the wooden members.